Xander
Xander Torronado, labeled The Cool Rebel, is a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. His full first name is Alexander, but he goes by Xander to most all. Profile At school, there is always one guy who is known for being a rebel. The kind of guy that the boys respect and admire, and the girls love and want. This one drives a motorcycle, visits bars, and does his homework. He's dressed in leather, smelling like the road, and winning over people with his dark blue eyes. Xander is a handsome, young man who hates to play the rules or listen to the man. He rebels against practically all rules, but not law. He feels it is foolish to break that, because jail isn't for him; if he weren't free, he'd probably go insane or die. So he obeys the speed limit when driving his sweet motorcycle. The rebellious teenager also has a great influence on his fellow students, and such a positive one that his peers and the school authorities look over his minor rule-breaking. For you see, Xander is such a great rebel, he rebels against bad types of rebellion. "You want to quit high school? Fine, go work at a fast food stop for the rest of your life." "You hate your parents for giving you a curfew? Well fine, support yourself then, I'm sure you have the money." Xander has kept many teenagers in line, and manages to keep his bad boy image. However, there are two things that stands out about Xander despite his good looks and rebel image. One is the long facial scar that goes from above his right eye down under his left eye. The other is the slight limp he has in his right leg. Though his friends and family know what happened, it's a mystery to everyone who doesn't go to his school; the cast of Total Drama are going to have to find out how he got those injuries. When Xander enters this game, he intends to win, but aims to enjoy himself. He'll hang out with the guys, and flirt with the cute girls. Who is he going to chill with, and who will he flirt with? Is there a certain blond gal who might catch his eye? And will this rebel be any good, because he gets around and rides his bicycle all day long? Coverage Xander made his debut in the game riding his motorcycle, stating that the truck's driver "was way too drunk." He then let Chef Hatchet park the bike. His first major impact in the show was, with the help of Eva, forcing Chef Hatchet out of the kitchen and letting people who could actually prepare food do so. Xander has also worked hard in all the challenges he has been in, and has proved to be a strong competitor; however, he seems to be more interested in the girls competing. So far, the main mystery behind him is how he got his collection of injuries, which includes: his facial scar, the scars on his back, and his slight limp. It has made many curious, but he jokes how revealing it will get him voted off. Love Interests Xander loves blondes, and he has taken a certain liking to a particular British one: Crystal. Xander has tried courting her several times but, due to her nervousness to get into a relationship of her own, Crystal has changed the subject several times. Though Xander has shown interest in a couple other girls (Anita and Leshawna mostly), he is mostly focused on Crystal, who has started to show some interest back at last. The cruise prize the two won turned out to be a disaster, as Crystal was distracted entirely by Carol's heartbreak. He has continued, and she is all giggles when it turns to that. VR Challenges Xander has survived the Zombie VR(in which he lost his jacket and shirt from grabbing zombies and no one believed him) and Giant Monster VR Challenges. In Vampire VR, he went down fighting to save Harold and Crystal, but only managed to save the former. In Alien VR. he was the first to die on his team, dying but giving his teammates time to escape. In the Super VR challenge he and Crystal fought against Gwen and Yoshi, but were defeated. Trivia *Xander's theme song is Bad Boys (better known as the theme song for COPS). *TKN has said that Xander's name is based off his father's nickname. *Xander and Trent are the only contestants who are licensed to drive a motorcycle. *It's known that Xander loves blond gals, but the show is surprisingly low on them as only six of the twenty-two girls are blond (Bridgette, Lindsay, Carol, Crystal, Belinda, and Hannah), and three of them are taken. *Xander is the most popular guy at his high school. *Xandar seems to be a bit "genre-savvy", as he knows that as long as how he got his scars and limp remain a mystery, few people will want to vote him off until this is revealed. *According to his official profile: **Xander likes motorcycles, blond girls, snack food and traveling. **Xander dislikes lawyers, beer and authority. **His reason to be on TDB is to win the prize money and make his school and family to feel proud. **Xander's favorite TDI originals are Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Owen, Trent, Bridgette, and Lindsay. ***Interestingly, all of TDI's blonds are in his favorites list. *Xander's motorcycle is only seen during the first episode, Rookies vs. Veterans. Gallery TDB Xander.jpg|Xander, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Related Pages *Xander and Crystal Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Pink Bug Category:The Dusk Category:The Hunters Category:Males